New Spongebob Rankings
Total Amazing *Just One Bite *Band Geeks *Atlantis Squarepantis *Christmas Who? *Frankendoodle *Chocolate with Nuts *Truth or Square *Welcome to The Chum Bucket *Can You Spare a Dime? *Dying For Pie *SB-129 *Shanghaied *Snowball Effect *I Had an Accident *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Krusty Towers *Wet Painters *Roller Cowards *Graveyard Shift *Dunces and Dragons *One Krab’s Trash *Plankton Paranoia *Skill Crane *F.U.N *The Algae's Always Greener *It's a Spongebob Christmas *The Whole Tooth *Karen’s Virus *Wishing You Well *No Weenies Allowed *Sailor Mouth *Squid Noir *Nasty Patty *Big Pink Loser *Bulletin Board *Have You Seen This Snail *Patrick! The Game *Mimic Madness *Idiot Box *Squidville *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Planet of the Jellyfish *My Pretty Seahorse *Artist Unknown *Pizza Delivery *Krab Borg *Sharks vs Pods *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Rock Bottom *The Pink Purlonior *Krusty Love *Club Spongebob *What’s Eating Patrick? *ChefBob *The Camping Episode *Friend or Foe *Imitation Krabs *Mrs Puff, You're Fired *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *Life of Crime *Teacher's Pests *Feral Friends *Hello Bikini Bottom *Arrgh *Krusty Krab Training Video *Procrastination *Rock a Bye Bivalve *The Fry Cook Games *Something Smells *Krabs a la Mode Great *Squid on Strike *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *Surf N Turf *The Lost Mattress *Walking Small *The Bully *Clams *There's a Sponge in my Soup *Married to Money *Krabs vs Plankton *Survival of the Idiots *Employee of the Month *Jellyfish Jam *Squilliam Returns *The Getaway *Sing a Song of Patrick *Patty Hype *Doing Time *Goodbye Krabby Patty *Squid's Day Off *Doodle Dimension *Plankton's Pet *Glove World R.I.P *Fools in April *Bottle Burglars *Texas *Larry's Gym *Goo Goo Gas *Selling Out *Sleepy Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Mall Girl Pearl *Two Thumbs Down *The Night Patty *Culture Shock *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Unreal Estate *Sanctuary! *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Enemy In-Law *Grandmum's The Word *Sand Castles in the Sand *Plankton's Army *Chatterbox Gary *Squidward in Clarinetland *Pull Up a Barrel *Lost and Found *Shell of a Man *Pickles *Opposite Day *Shopping List *Karate Choppers *Copybob Dittopants *Earworm *No Free Rides *Valentine's Day *My Leg! *Ghoul Fools *Wormy *Karate Island *Sandy's Nutmare *Spot Returns *The Good Krabby Name *Best Frenemies *High Sea Diving *Jellyfish Hunter *Snail Mail *The Two Faces of Squidward *Pineapple Invasion *Suds *Best Day Ever *The Great Patty Caper *Frozen Face-Off *Man Ray Returns *Mermaid Pants *Suction Cup Symphony *Home Sweet Pineapple *Plankton! *Bubbletown *That's No Lady *New Student Starfish *Tutor Sauce *Pressure *Scaredy Pants *Spy Buddies *Not Normal *The Donut of Shame *Sanitation Insanity *Safe Deposit Krabs *The Paper *The Way of the Sponge *Mermaid Man Begins *Burst Your Bubble *The Secret Box *Bubble Buddy *Ripped Pants *The Smoking Peanut *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *BlackJack *Back to the Past *Whale of a Birthday *Squeaky Boots Good *A Friendly Game *Hooky *I Was a Teenage Gary *Oral Report *The Krusty Plate *The String *Appointment TV *Treats! *Ugh *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget *License to Milkshake *Squid Plus One *Goons on the Moon *Hall Monitor *For Here or to Go *Jailbreak! *20000 Patties Under the Sea *Kracked Krabs *Gary Takes a Bath *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Whale Watching *Once Bitten *Pest of the West *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *The Krusty Slammer *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm *The Inmates of Summer *Sandy’s Rocket *The Slumber Party *No Hat for Pat *Girl's Night Out *Ghost Host *ScavengerPants *Chum Bucket Supreme *The Grill is Gone *Mooncation *Single Cell Anniversary *The Krusty Sponge *Sentimental Sponge *Sold! *Food Con Castaways *Larry the Floor Manager *Whelk Attack *Blackened Sponge *Bunny Hunt *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Jellyfishing *The Check-Up *Missing Identity *Eek, an Urchin! *Mustard O'Mine *Out of the Picture *Chum Fricassee *Gary's New Toy *The Hot Shot *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Karen 2.0 *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Krusty Kleaners *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *Squidtastic Voyage *New Leaf *New Digs *FarmerBob *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Bummer Vacation *The Executive Treatment *Prehibernation Week *Lost in Bikini Bottom *The Abrasive Side *Your Shoe's Untied *Bubblestand *Bucket Sweet Bucket *The Inside Job *Help Wanted *Neptune's Spatula *Lame and Fortune *Trident Trouble *Drive Happy *Drive Thru *Walking the Plankton *Squirrel Record *Krabby Land *Chum Caverns *Money Talks *Boating School *Spongeguard on Duty *Spin the Bottle *Picture Day *Stuck on the Roof *Krusty Dogs *Spongebob's Place *Chimps Ahoy *I'm With Stupid *Spongebob vs The Big One *Spongebob's Last Stand *Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation *Plankton's Good Eye *Grandpappy the Pirate *Enchanted Tiki Dreams Decent *Driven to Tears *Tea at the Treedome *Cave Dwelling Sponge *It Came From Goo Lagoon *Little Yellow Book *Plankton Gets the Boot *Sweet and Sour Squid *Funny Pants *Love That Squid *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Overbooked *No Pictures, Please *Bossy Boots *Life Insurance *SpongeBob LongPants *Tunnel of Glove *Patty Caper *Squirrel Jokes *Bumper to Bumper *Slimy Dancing *Evil Spatula *Karate Star *Spongicus *A Life in a Day *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Pranks a Lot *inSPONGEiac *The Sponge Who Could Fly *Squid Defense *The Original Fry Cook *Code Yellow *Growth Spout *Don't Wake Patrick *Cuddle E. Huggs *Bubble Buddy Returns *Gary in Love *To Save a Squirrel *Call The Cops *Yeti Krabs *Greasy Buffoons *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge *House Worming *Patrick Smartpants *Perfect Chemistry Okay *Hocus Pocus *Reef Blower *Buried in Time *Dumped *Seance Shmeance *Born to be Wild *Move Your Bubble Bass *Patnocchio *Nature Pants *As Seen on TV *House Fancy *Boat Smarts *Gone *Pat the Horse *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Komputer Overload *Don't Look Now *Squirrel Jelly *The Krabby Kronicle *The Chaperone *Ditchin *Rise and Shine *Mutiny on the Krusty *Squiditis *Grandma's Kisses *Patrick-Man! *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Accidents will Happen *MuscleBob BuffPants *The Curse of the Hex *Don't Feed the Clowns *Krabby Road *Toy Store of Doom *The Masterpiece *Shell Shocked *Model Sponge *Free Samples *Fiasco! Meh *Party Pooper Pants *Night Light *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Rule of Dumb *Are You Happy Now? *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *I Heart Dancing *Good Neighbors *SEAVTUIG *Kenny the Cat *Fun-Sized Friends *Nautical Novice *A Squarepants Family Vacation *Salsa Imbecillius *Rodeo Daze *Krusty Katering *Pat No Pay *That Sinking Feeling *Banned in Bikini Bottom *A Day Without Tears *Stanley S. Squarepants *Dear Vikings *Home Sweet Rubble *Le Big Switch *Patrick's Staycation *Old Man Patrick *Whirlybrains *No Nose Knows *Shellback Shenanigans *Barnacle Face *Penny Foolish *Company Picnic *Good Ol’Whatshisname *A Flea in Her Dome *Professor Squidward *Tentacle Vision *Plankton Retires *Extreme Spots *Move it or Lose it *The Other Patty *All That Glitters *Spongehenge *Demolition Doofus *The Gift of Gum *Sponge-Cano! *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Bubble Troubles *Giant Squidward *The Cent of Money *Library Cards Bad *Wigstruck *Patrick's Coupon *Snooze You Lose *Pineapple Fever *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Clam Whisperer *The Card *The Googly Artiste *Porous Pockets *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *Restraining Spongebob *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Pet Sitter Pat *Grooming Gary *The Play's The Thing *Gullible Pants *The Fish Bowl *A Squarepants Family Vacation *The Nitwitting *House Sittin for Sandy *Hide and Then What Happens *The Thing *A Pal for Gary *Squid Wood *Squid's Visit *Plankton's Regular Terrible *Sportz? *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Sun Bleached *Fungus Among Us *Clash of Triton *Waiting *You Don't Know Sponge *The Main Drain *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Boating Buddies *Face Freeze *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Summer Job *Spongebob, You’re Fired *To Love a Patty *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *Cephalopod Lodge *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Big Sister Sam *One Coarse Meal *Choir Boys *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom *Slide Whistle Stooges *Stuck in the Wringer *Yours, Mine, and Mine *Ink Lemonade *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Pet or Pests Depressing *Squid Baby Reordering page Episode Reordering Color Rankings Purple: 10/10 Light Blue: 9/10 Dark Blue: 8/10 Light Green: 7/10 Dark Green: 6/10 Yellow: 5/10 Orange: 4/10 Red: 3/10 Maroon: 2/10 Gray: 1/10 Season 1 1.SB-129 2.F.U.N 3.Pizza Delivery 4.Rock Bottom 5.Arrgh 6.Walking Small 7.Employee of the Month 8.Jellyfish Jam 9.Fools in April 10.Texas 11.Sleepy Time 12.Culture Shock 13.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost 14.Pickles 15.Opposite Day 16.Karate Choppers 17.Valentine's Day 18.Suds 19.Home Sweet Pineapple 20.Plankton! 21.Scaredy Pants 22.The Paper 23.Ripped Pants 24.Squeaky Boots 25.Hooky 26.I Was a Teenage Gary 27.Hall Monitor 28.Sandy's Rocket 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors 30.Jellyfishing 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 33.Bubblestand 34.Neptune's Spatula 35.Help Wanted 36.Boating School 37.Tea at the Treedome 38.Reef Blower 39.Nature Pants 40.The Chaperone 41.Musclebob BuffPants Season 2 1.Band Geeks 2.Christmas Who? 3.Frankendoodle 4.Welcome to the Chum Bucket 5.Dying for Pie 6.Shanghaied 7.Graveyard Shift 8.Sailor Mouth 9.Big Pink Loser 10.Squidville 11.Artist Unknown 12.Krusty Love 13.Imitation Krabs 14.Life of Crime 15.Procrastination 16.The Fry Cook Games 17.Something Smells 18.Squid on Strike 19.Survival of the Idiots 20.Patty Hype 21.Squid's Day Off 22.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 23.No Free Rides 24.Wormy 25.Jellyfish Hunter 26.Pressure 27.The Secret Box 28.Bubble Buddy 29.The Smoking Peanut 30.Gary Takes a Bath 31.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm 32I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 33.Prehibernation Week 34.Your Shoe's Untied 35.I'm With Stupid 36.Bossy Boots 37.Squirrel Jokes 38.Dumped 39.Grandma's Kisses Season 3 1.Just One Bite 2.Chocolate with Nuts 3.Can You Spare a Dime 4.Snowball Effect 5.I Had an Accident 6.Spongebob Meets the Strangler 7.Wet Painters 8.One Krab's Trash 9.The Algae's Always Greener 10.No Weenies Allowed 11.Nasty Patty 12.Idiot Box 13.My Pretty Seahorse 14.Krab Borg 15.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 16.Club Spongebob 17.The Camping Episode 18.Krusty Krab Training Video 19.Rock a Bye Bivalve 20.Born Again Krabs 21.The Great Snail Race 22.The Bully 23.Clams 24.Squilliam Returns 24.Doing Time 25.Mid-Life Crustacean 26.Plankton's Army 27.New Student Starfish 28.Ugh 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV 30.Missing Identity 31.Krabby Land 32.Spongeguard on Duty 33.Pranks a Lot 34.The Sponge Who Could Fly 35.As Seen on TV 36.Party Pooper Pants Season 4 1.Krusty Towers 2.Dunces and Dragons 3.Skill Crane 4.Wishing You Well 5.Have You Seen This Snail 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty 7.The Pink Purlonior 8.Mrs Puff You're Fired 9.The Lost Mattress 10.Krabs vs Plankton 11.Selling Out 12.Enemy In-Law 13.Shell of a Man 14.Karate Island 15.Best Frenemies 16.Best Day Ever 17.That's No Lady 18.Whale of a Birthday 19.Once Bitten 20.Ghost Host 21.Squidtastic Voyage 22.New Leaf 23.Bummer Vacation 24.Chimps Ahoy 25.Driven to Tears 26.Funny Pants 27.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture 28.Patrick Smartpants 29.Hocus Pocus 30.Born to be Wild 31.Squidbob TentaclePants 32.Rule of Dumb 33.Good Neighbors 34.All That Glitters 35.The Gift of Gum 36.Wigstruck 37.The Thing 38.Squid Wood Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis 2.Roller Cowards 3.Krabs a la Mode 4.Friend or Foe 5.Sing a Song of Patrick 6.Goo Goo Gas 7.The Two Faces of Squidward 8.Spy Buddies 9.The Donut of Shame 10.BlackJack 11.Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget 12.The Krusty Plate 13.20000 Patties Under the Sea 14.Pest of the West 15.The Inmates of Summer 16.The Krusty Sponge 17.Blackened Sponge 18.New Digs 19.Bucket Sweet Bucket 20.Money Talks 21.Picture Day 22.Slimy Dancing 23.The Original Fry Cook 24.To Save a Squirrel 25.Boat Smarts 26.Rise and Shine 27.Mermaid Man vs Spongebob 28.Night Light 29.Pat No Pay 30.Banned in Bikini Bottom 31.Stanley S. Squarepants 32.Le Big Switch 33.Good Ol' Whatshisname 34.A Flea in her Dome 35.SpongeHenge 36.Whatever Happened to Spongebob 37.Breath of Fresh Squidward 38.Fungus Among Us 39. Waiting 40.To Love a Patty 41.The Battle of Bikini Bottom Season 6 1.Truth or Square 2.Sand Castles in the Sand 3.Suction Cup Symphony 4.Not Normal 5.The Slumber Party 6.No Hat for Pat 7.Chum Bucket Supreme 8.Single Cell Anniversary 9.Krusty Krushers 10.Chum Caverns 11.Spongebob vs. The Big One 12.Grandpappy the Pirate 13.Overbooked 14.Patty Caper 15.Spongicus 16.A Life in a Day 17.Boating Buddies 18.House Fancy 19.Gone 20.Komputer Overload 21.The Krabby Kronicle 22.Ditchin 23.Krabby Road 24.Toy Store of Doom 25.Shell Shocked 26.Nautical Novice 27.Dear Vikings 28.No Nose Knows 29.Penny Foolish 30.Professor Squidward 31.Giant Squidward 32.Pineapple Fever 33.The Card 34.Porous Pockets 35.Grooming Gary 36.Gullible Pants 37.Squid's Visit 38.Plankton's Regular 39.Sun Bleached 40.Clash of Trition 41.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants 42.The Splinter 43.Cephalopod Lodge 44.Shuffleboarding 45.Choir Boys 46.Slide Whistle Stooges 47.Pet or Pests Season 7 1.Squidward in Clarinetland 2.Earworm 3.The Great Patty Caper 4.Back to the Past 5.Wreck of the Moana Loa 6.Kracked Krabs 7.The Bad Guy Club for Villains 8.Whelk Attack 9.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle 10.The Abrasive Side 11.The Inside Job 12.Enchanted Tiki Dreams 13.Krusty Dogs 14.Spongebob's Last Stand 15.Love That Squid 16.Tunnel of Glove 17.Karate Star 18.Growth Spout 19.Gary in Love 20.Greasy Buffoons 21.Perfect Chemistry 22.Buried in Time 23.The Curse of the Hex 24.The Masterpiece 25.Model Sponge 26.I Heart Dancing 27.Rodeo Daze 28.That Sinking Feeling 29.A Day Without Tears 30.Shellback Shenanigans 31.Tentacle Vision 32.Sponge-Cano 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom 34.The Cent of Money 35.Gramma's Secret Recipe 36.The Play's The Thing 37.Hide And Then What Happens? 38.New Fish in Town 39.A Pal for Gary 40.The Curse of Bikini Bottom 41.You Don’t Know Sponge 42.The Main Drain 43.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 44.Summer Job 45.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 46.Trenchbillies 47.Big Sister Sam 48.One Coarse Meal 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine 50.Stuck in the Wringer Season 8 1.It's a Spongebob Christmas 2.Planet of the Jellyfish 3.Hello Bikini Bottom 4.Glove World RIP 5.Ghoul Fools 6.The Good Krabby Name 7.Frozen Face-Off 8.The Way of the Sponge 9.Mermaid Man Begins 10.A Friendly Game 11.Oral Report 12.Treats! 13.For Here or to Go 14.Mooncation 15.Sentimental Sponge 16.Chum Fricassee 17.The Hot Shot 18.Karen 2.0 19.Walking the Plankton 20.Drive Thru 21.Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation 22.Plankton's Good Eye 23.Sweet and Sour Squid 24.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups 25.inSPONGEiac 26.Bubble Buddy Returns 27.The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom 28.Squiditis 29.Accidents will Happen 30.Free Samples 31.Fiasco! 32.Are You Happy Now? 33.SEAVTUIG 34.Home Sweet Rubble 35.Patrick's Staycation 36.Barnacle Face 37.Move it or Lose it 38.The Other Patty 39.Demolition Doofus 40.Bubble Troubles 41.The Googly Artiste 42.Restraining Spongebob 43.Pet Sitter Pat 44.A Squarepants Family Vacation 45.House Sittin for Sandy 46.Face Freeze 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom Season 9A 1.Plankon’s Pet 2.Safe Deposit Krabs 3.License to Milkshake 4.Jailbreak! 5.Gary’s New Toy 6.Eek, An Urchin! 7.Squirrel Record 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon 9.Little Yellow Book 10.Bumper to Bumper 11.Evil Spatula 12.Squid Defense 13.Yeti Krabs 14.Seance Shmeance 15.Don’t Look Now 16.Patrick-Man! 17.Kenny The Cat 18.Extreme Spots 19.SpongeBob You’re Fired 20.Squid Baby Season 9B 1.The Whole Tooth 2.Bulletin Board 3.Patrick! The Game 4.Sharks vs Pods 5.What's Eating Patrick 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom 7.Married to Money 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty 9.Larry's Gym 10.Mall Girl Pearl 11.Two Thumbs Down 12.Sanctuary 13.Pull Up a Barrel 14.Copybob DittoPants 15.Sandy's Nutmare 16.Snail Mail 17.Pineapple Invasion 18.Tutor Sauce 19.Squid Plus One 20.Sold! 21.Food Con Castaways 22.The Executive Treatment 23.Lost in Bikini Bottom 24.Lame and Fortune 25.SpongeBob LongPants 26.Mutiny in the Krusty 27.Salsa Imbecillius 28.Company Picnic 29.The Fish Bowl Season 10 1.Mimic Madness 2.Feral Friends 3.The Getaway 4.Unreal Estate 5.Lost and Found 6.Mermaid Pants 7.Burst Your Bubble 8.Out of the Picture 9.Trident Trouble 10.Spongebob's Place 11.Plankton Gets the Boot 12.Life Insurance 13.Code Yellow 14.Don’t Wake Patrick 15.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge 16.House Worming 17.Krusty Katering 18.Whirlybrains 19.Plankton Retires 20.Patrick's Coupon 21.Snooze You Lose 22.Sportz? Season 11 1.Plankton Paranoia 2.Squid Noir 3.Karen's Virus 4.ChefBob 5.The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom 6.Teacher's Pests 7.Surf N Turf 8.There's a Sponge in my Soup 9.Doodle Dimension 10.Bottle Burglars 11.The Night Patty 12.Grandmum's The Word 13.Chatterbox Gary 14.Shopping List 15.My Leg! 16.Spot Returns 17.High Sea Diving 18.Man Ray Returns 19.Bubbletown 20.Sanitation Insanity 21.Krabby Patty Creature Feature 22.Appointment TV 23.The String 24.Goons on the Moon 25.Whale Watching 26.Girl's Night Out 27.Scavenger Pants 28.The Grill is Gone 29.Larry the Floor Manager 30.Bunny Hunt 31.The Check-Up 32.Mustard O'Mine 33.Krusty Kleaners 34.Drive Happy 35.Spin the Bottle 36.Stuck on the Roof 37.Cave Dwelling Sponge 38.No Pictures, Please 39.Cuddle E. Huggs 40.Call The Cops 41.Move Your Bubble Bass 42.Patnocchio 43.Pat the Horse 44.Squirrel Jelly 45.Don’t Feed The Clowns 46.Fun-Sized Friends 47.Old Man Patrick 48.Library Cards 49.The Clam Whisperer 50.Ink Lemonade Season 12 *Gary and Spot *The Krusty Slammer *Farmerbob *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *The Nitwitting Worst List 50.The Clam Whisperer 49.Snooze You Lose 48.Porous Pockets 47.Whatever Happened to Spongebob? 46.Waiting 45.The Googly Artiste 44.Restraining Spongebob 43.Grooming Gary 42.The Fishbowl 41.The Play’s The Thing 40.Gullible Pants 39.A Squarepants Family Vacation 38.The Nitwitting 37.House Sittin for Sandy 36.Hide And Then What Happens 35.The Thing 34.A Pal for Gary 33.New Fish in Town 32.Squid Wood 31.Squid’s Visit 30.Plankton’s Regular 29.Sportz? 28.The Curse of Bikini Bottom 27.Fungus Among Us 26.The Clash of Triton 24.You Don’t Know Sponge 23.The Main Drain 23.Sun Bleached 22.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 21.Face Freeze 20.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants 19.Summer Job 18.Spongebob, You’re Fired 17.To Love a Patty 16.The Splinter 15.One Coarse Meal 14.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 13.Cephalopod Lodge 12.Shuffleboarding 11.Trenchbillies 10.Big Sister Sam 9.Choir Boys 8.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom 7.Slide Whistle Stooges 6.Stuck in the Wringer 5.Ink Lemonade 4.Yours, Mine, and Mine 3.The Battle of Bikini Bottom 2.Pet or Pests 1.Squid Baby Best List 25.F.U.N 24.The Bully 23.Graveyard Shift 22.Plankton Paranoia 21.One Krab's Trash 20.Dunces and Dragons 19.Roller Cowards 18.Wet Painters 17.It's a Spongebob Christmas 16.Snowball Effect 15.Krusty Towers 14.Spongebob Meets the Strangler 13.Shanghaied 12.I Had an Accident 11.Dying for Pie 10.SB-129 9.Can You Spare a Dime? 8.Welcome to the Chum Bucket 7.Chocolate with Nuts 6.Frankendoodle 5.Truth or Square 4.Christmas Who? 3.Band Geeks 2.Atlantis Squarepantis 1.Just One Bite